Cartoon 911
by Napeter93
Summary: Three cartoons will depict the 9-11 tragedy. American Dragon, TMNT, and Sam and Max.


IF 9/11 COMBINED WITH CARTOONS

Imagine if any cartoon series set in NYC depicted the September 11 attacks. These are their stories.

Chapter One

American Dragon: Jake Long

The Long's Residence

GOOD MORNING NEW YORK! It is the eleventh of September, the temperature is 64° and not a cloud in the sky! The radio in Jake's room was on while he was brushing his teeth. "Jake, honey, you're gonna be late for school!" Jake's mother called up to him. As he came down the stairs his mother said, "Don't forget your permission slip. You don't want to miss seeing the Twin Towers, don't you?" As Jake snatched the paper and put it in his bag, he ran off with his skateboard. Once he got outside, he headed towards the school. About halfway there he tripped over a manhole. But got right back up and continued down to school.

Pawn Shop

Meanwhile, down at his grandfather's pawn shop, Fu was reading the newspaper when he suddenly felt something was wrong. "Hey gramps," he said, "I think something's going to happen." "I've felt it too." Grandpa said, "And I think its gonna interfere with Jake's field trip." "When does Jake leave for his trip?" Fu asked. "In eight minutes." Grandpa said. "I'll give him a call; tell him about what might happen."

School Bus

Back at school, as Jake and the rest of his class boarded the bus, Jake's cell phone rang. Before he could answer it, the bus driver told him to turn it off. Jake had no idea that his grandfather sensed danger that would impact the entire nation.

World Trade Center

When they reached the towers, they divided into two groups. One would see the North Tower, the other would see the South Tower. Once they entered they took a tour of the first ten floors. Once they reached the third floor, they saw debris falling outside. The tour guide told everyone not to panic. She said to get down to the lobby to regroup. Once they got to the lobby, the ran to the school bus and drove away.

Pawn Shop

As Fu was cleaning up the shop, Grandpa called him into the back. Inside, he had the news on television. "I'm Bobby Brewer and I'm here, live, on top of the Empire State Building. And as you can see behind me, there is smoke coming out of one of the towers of the World Trade Center. Just moments ago, an airliner slammed into the tower causing it to explode and send smoke into the air. Emergency response teams are being sent and… and… Oh my God! Another plane just hit the other tower! Oh my… I think this is on purpose."

The Long's Residence

"Mom! Did you see what's going on?" Haley yelled as she came down the stairs into the kitchen. "Yes I heard. Your grandfather told us to stay inside and tape the windows shut. He said that the towers would collapse and send debris all over the city." Her mother said. "But what about Jake?" Haley wondered. "Oh, he's at your grandfather's shop taping the windows there." her mother informed her. "Mom! Its happening! It's collapsing!" "Honey, get in the bathroom, now!"

Pawn Shop

"Jake! Fu Dog! Get in the basement, now!" Grandpa yelled. As the three of them descended down into the basement, they turned on the lights, and waited there until it was safe. While they were down there, a loud crashing noise could be heard both there and at the house. After 10 minutes, it was as quiet as death. "Is it over?" Jake asked. "No. That was just the first tower." Fu said. "We'll stay down here for the night."

Chapter Two:

TMNT (80's version)

TV Studio

"Good morning New York! This is April O' Neil for Channel Six News. Our top story, President Bush is visiting an elementary school in Florida and students are going nuts! And now, I'll turn it over to Bobby Brewer."

Empire State Building

"Hey, April, this is Bobby Brewer atop the Empire State Building with Bronx resident, Casey Jones, where he broke the record for running all flights of stairs from the ground up. How long did it take you?" "It took me about twenty minutes-fourteen seconds." "Really? Well, back to you, April."

The Lair

"Wow, Casey sure did a good job on television." Mike said. "I know. Ever since the Islanders lost the Stanley Cup, I had to take my rage out somewhere." Casey bragged. "Whatever, if you need me, I'll be on the top of the World Trade Center." Raph muttered as he left. "I better go with him to see what's wrong; talk with him and see what's the matter." Leo said. "Good luck with that. Last time I tried that he threw one of his sais at me. Thank goodness I ducked." Casey warned Leo. "Don't worry, he's my brother. He wouldn't harm me." Leo reassured him.

World Trade Center

"I don't get it. I leap building to building and I never got a world record. I feel worthless." Raph said to himself. "Raph, are you okay?" Leo asked, coming up the stairs. "I must be the most unluckiest turtle alive. When I lifted the manhole, this Chinese kid rammed his skateboard in my face. I almost got ran over by a school bus, and I almost tripped coming up the stairs. And to make it even worse, I think I saw a talking dog and rabbit!" "Its going to be all right bro, I don't think they'd let a turtle into the record books anyway." Leo said, rubbing his shell. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go home and… is that an airplane?"

The Lair

"Man, Leo sure is taking a long time." Don said. "I've been feeling this strange feeling that something bad has happened." Splinter said to Don. "I don't know, I'm just gonna go watch TV." "I'm starting to get worried about Raph, who knows what he's doing up there." Mikey said. "GUYS! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Don screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone ran over to the Don and looked at the television.

"This is April O'Neil with breaking news. Just two minutes ago, a commercial airliner crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center. A local elementary school was visiting the towers when the accident happened. We now go to co-anchor, Bobby Brewer, on top of the Empire State Building."

Empire State Building

"Thank you, April. I'm here on top of the Empire State Building. And as you can see behind me, there is smoke coming out of one of the towers of the World Trade Center. Just moments ago, an airliner slammed into the tower causing it to explode and send smoke into the air. Emergency response teams are being sent and… and… Oh my God! Another plane just hit the other tower! Oh my… I think this is on purpose."

World Trade Center

"Raph… Raph? Raph, get up! We've got to get out of here!" Leo yelled, trying to wake his brother up. "L-L-Leo?" Raph slowly reawakened from the shock of the explosion. His eyes slowly opened to reveal his brother's bleeding face. "Let me help you up." Leo said, grabbing Raph's arm and put him around his arm. "Let's get off this building before the entire thing collapses." Raph said. And just like that, as soon as Leo leapt to a nearby building, with Raph in tow, the tower literally fell to its knees.

The Lair

"Hey Mikey, why do we have to put rubber under these manholes?" Casey asked. "Cause Master Splinter said that the debris from the towers would cause a debris cloud that would blanket most of Manhattan in dust. And he couldn't afford to dust the entire lair; not by himself at least." Mikey explained. "Oh. I'm definitely not gonna be around when that happens." Casey said. "Hey, I hear the debris coming this way! Everyone under the table in the kitchen!" Splinter yelled. "Guys! We're back!" Leo shouted. "Quick! In the kitchen!" Casey screamed.

Aftermath

In this point of view everyone survived. Leo and Raph were back on their feet a few weeks later. Everything went back to normal for everyone. But the moment that put Leo and Raph in the face of danger was etched into their brains forever.

Chapter Three:

Sam and Max: Freelance Police

Office

"Good morning New York! This is Bobby Brewer here for Channel Six News. It's Thursday, September 11th, and today's temperature is 64° and not a cloud in the sky." The television was blaring inside the office. The door opened. "Max, turn that darn television off. Your wasting valuable energy." "I can't help it, that O' Neil woman sure is H-O-T hot!" "Come on. We've got to go investigate the WTC area." Sam said.

WTC Plaza

"So what's going on?" Max asked. "There's an elementary school visiting the towers. We have to make sure that their trip is safe." Sam reassured him. Suddenly, Sam's phone rang. It was Darla.

Darla's Room

"Sam, this is big. My radar indicated a plane due to Los Angeles is headed your way. I think it's a hijacker. I need you two to get everyone you can and get out of there. I think they might crash into a building."

WTC Plaza

Max ran over to the school bus and tried to get the bus driver's attention. "Hey mister! Get your students and get the hell outta here!" The bus driver, looking at him with a shocked face. Before he could respond, the plane was in view. Sam quickly ran inside the North Tower and then he heard a loud explosion. A few seconds later, he saw the kids run down the stairs. Sam led everyone to the bus and as it sped off, he and Max got into their car and they too, drove away.

Darla's Room

"Darla, what is going on?" Max asked. "Apparently, four planes have been high jacked. Each have different targets." Darla said, solemnly. Before Max could respond, all three of them heard the news. A second plane hit the other tower. America was under attack. "Oh ." Max cursed under his breath. "Okay, two planes hit the Twin Towers, two planes still in the air. Darla, where are those planes headed?" Sam asked. "Both airborne planes are headed for DC." Darla said. "I don't think we could get there in time." Max said sadly. "Its okay, Max." Darla said, holding him, "you can't win them all."

Epilogue

Sam and Max had to face the facts. There was nothing they could do. As the Towers collapsed, the three could only imagine what America would be like. In a Post-9/11 world.

AD:JL owned by Disney Channel

TMNT owned by Mirage Comics

Sam & Max owned by Telltale Games

THE END


End file.
